


Acceptance is the goal

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy national siblings day!! :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acceptance is the goal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy national siblings day!! :-)

“Are you gonna push me away again?” 

A faint but desperate shake of the head. No, he wouldn’t.   
Bård didn’t say it, but hidden in those words – in the tone of his voice – was the exhaustion of being rejected time and time again, the vague threat that this was the last time he would try. Frankly, Vegard was tired of denying as well. The constant pull and push of their conflicted relationship took a strain on him, saying no to what was wrong but felt right after initiating it was the hardest to do, and he didn’t want to anymore.  
The body on top of his was heavy and warm, he loved feeling Bård against him, although the younger brother was obviously holding back, muscles tense and body rigid. He didn’t want that. He wanted to feel Bård melt against him, lay upon him that usual thirst and craving he had, the one Vegard had experienced several times before and had to shoot down every single time.

He only moved his head the teeniest bit from side to side, adrenaline and want was rushing through his veins but he didn’t dare to move his head more than that little bit. Bård was so close that it was impossible for Vegard to focus on anything, his eyes aimlessly staring at Bård’s eyes out of focus. He couldn’t really make them out properly, just knew they weren’t looking back.

Then it happened; gleefully, Vegard felt him relax, his weight shifting on top of him. Vegard’s hands on his sides slid around his back, his fingers holding onto his shirt tightly. Bård’s lips were on his, they matched perfectly and whatever ghosting urges Vegard had had to rebuff him scattered. His heart was beating so roughly in his chest, he was surprised Bård wasn't able to feel it. 

Bård’s lips were so intoxicating, his perfect little mouth shifting against his own, his soft plump lips massaging Vegards’, kissing him with such hunger and need it left Vegard feeling dizzy. When Bård broke the kiss, Vegard was panting and Bård breathing with forced calmness, his breath coming in uneven, shaky puffs. They were still so close that Vegard could feel his brothers hot breath tickle his skin, their lips were still so close that Vegard could feel the tiny electrical sparks every time they accidentally brushed. He was breathing in his brothers air, the taste of him lingered on his lips and ran down his throat, they were sharing the same breath and it made Vegard smile stupidly. He was glad Bård couldn’t read his thoughts, he would probably find him ridiculous. Bård was smiling too, he could hear his breathy chuckles and could even feel his smile. 

Vegard failed to think of a time he’d ever felt as good as right then. Looking back, he remembered the other times this could have happened, two handfuls of occasions where he could have had this, he could have had it all along, but he’d turned it down every time. He remembered the look in Bård’s eyes, every time invited into the heat, every time let down by his big brother who pushed him away, Vegard was surprised Bård hadn’t given up earlier. He had never been happier about Bård being so stubborn.

He pushed his hands into Bård’s hair, pushed the heavy golden strands away from his face and pulled his face closer, kissed him gently; soft, feather light kisses on his mouth. He could sense Bård wanted more, the way he leaned in for more, how his lips reacted to the tender touches, still he ignored it and continued in his own pace, creating a trail of light kisses all over his face; his cheeks, nose, forehead, kisses that felt innocent and sweet and Bård giggled quietly, embarrassed. Soon he returned to Bård’s lips though, and the giggles faded in bård’s throat, replaced with quiet sighs. 

Vegard couldn’t believe he had been letting this slip by for so long. Never again would he push Bård away.


End file.
